Pieces of a Love Story
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: Collection of oneshots - mostly about Kensi and Deeks but all of the characters will feature it at some point :P The chapters are not related with each other or any other of my stories. I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters.
1. Ganging up

"So… what have we learned today, young man?"

Donald Ray Deeks looked down from his mother's glance.

"We don't use the play guns inside."

"Good. And what about you, Deeks?" Kensi turned to face her husband, who looked down also; she almost smiled at how similar they looked: the only differences between the two were their height, the brown color of Donny's hair and, of course, the older Deeks' beard.

Their expressions were also similar, ashamed yet slightly amused and scared at the same time.

"We don't let Donny use the play guns inside."

His wife cleared her throat and he frowned.

"And we don't join him either."

Kensi smiled.

"Good. Now go grab your gun and run outside, Donny. We're taking Daddy down."

"Yey!" the little brunette version of the original Deeks ran outside with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey!" The blond pouted, but smiled nevertheless when his partner snaked her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby." She purred, stroking his neck. "Let me make that up to you, ok?"

Deeks grinned, leaning into her. "Sounds about right to me."

The second his eyes were shut, his lips merely an inch from hers, she backed away and ran outside, picking up the gun her son tossed her.

Deeks snorted.

"Seriously, Fern?"


	2. Something's fishy

**Thank you to all those very nice people who reviewed/favorited/followed, I hope you enjoy this one as well :)**

"There is NO way you could EVER beat me at sparring."

"Well, then why won't you try it?"

Kensi narrowed her eyes at her partner; why wouldn't she?

Because she knew that look in his eyes, and something seemed fishy.

The blond continued with his teasing.

"Come on, don't tell me you're actually afraid of me?"

"Never!" she scoffed, and he leant closer into her.

"Prove it."

* * *

Half an hour later, Deeks had Kensi pinned to the ground.

Seriously, she had no idea how it even happened, but her partner had outdone her. Fair and square, and he knew it, the bastard, smiling down at her like a fool.

"So, princess, do you want to tell the guys, or should I?"

No, that would be too much for her proud ego. Kensi bit her lip as she looked around for a way out. Then her eyes focused on Deeks' lips, and how all she had to do was stretch a little upwards and…

* * *

"So, who won?"

Kensi planted herself on her seat and smiled.

"Me, of course."

"Really, Deeks? Didn't the moves I taught you work?"

Deeks grinned at Sam before turning towards his partner.

"Oh, trust me, they worked out just the way I wanted them to."

"Damn it, I knew he was up to something."


	3. Food habits

"And _this _is why you don't let a pregnant Kensi Blye get our lunch." Callen stated, as Sam rummaged through the bag, horrified.

"There's fries too!"

Deeks winced.

"Fries and Donuts, Fern? Really? Who would eat donuts with fries?!"

She raised both eyebrows and lifted another bag.

"What? The burgers and beers are in here!"

"You can't even have beer. What did you bring for yourself?"

Kensi lowered her head sheepishly and mumbled something unintelligible, but Sam suddenly took out something from the bag, outraged.

"A chocolate smoothie?"

Kensi huffed but said no more, while her partner grinned.

"Seriously, Kens, I love you, but your pregnancy food habits are really messed up."


	4. Memories

**A.N. – Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm on holiday, so updates won't be so often, 'cause I rarely have wireless access. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this next drabble :) it's probably my favorite piece yet, I laughed so hard picturing Deeks' face… It had to be done :P **

"Good morning, guys."

Her blond partner raised his head, but his salute died before leaving his lips, and he just stared at her.

"Deeks?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Deeks? Hello?"

"Uh, what?" he finally seemed to slip out of it and hastily returned his attention to the files on his desk. "Yeah, hi."

Callen and Sam shared a look while Kensi sat down, frowning. Suddenly, both senior agents started laughing.

"You are SO busted, Deeks."

"And YOU are obsessed with our lives." He replied with gritted teeth, still with his head down. 

"Oh, so now WE're obsessed?" Callen snickered, while Sam added in an amused tone:

"WE weren't the ones staring, Deeks."

Kensi looked between the men, observing the back and forth with interested eyes.

"Yeah, but why on Earth would you possibly remember that?"

They raised their eyebrows.

"Are you saying YOU have a better reason to remember, Deeks?"

"I-I don't… just…" Deeks was babbling; he took a deep breath. "Let it go, guys, ok?"

Sam raised his hands.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, we'll just have the talk later." Callen agreed, his tone suddenly turning menacing. Deeks visibly gulped.

"Ok, what am I missing here?"

Deeks ran a hand through his hair and then rested it on his neck, finally looking back at her, his gaze sweeping over her curves.

"Right now? ...nothing."

"Deeks…" Sam warned.

"Ok, ok guys, calm down."

"What the hell is going on?!" Kensi finally screeched, causing all of them to turn their attention back to her.

Deeks winced.

"You didn't burn it."

Kensi raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

He pointed his finger vaguely at her torso area.

"The shirt. You didn't burn it."

Her mouth formed a very comical "O" shape as she looked down at her choice of outfit. Then Kensi Marie Blye promptly proceeded to blush; hard. Which only made the senior agents' suspicions rise higher and higher.

"What are you… what is… is she?"

"No! Kensi doesn't blush!"

"Oh, trust me, she does."

Sam smacked Deeks in the arm.

"Oi! I didn't mean it like that!"


	5. Fern

**A.N. – Because live doesn't always have happy endings.**

**I am also open to prompts, so… go ahead.**

"Arghh, would you please just SHUT UP a minute?!" Deeks growled, staring desperately at the baby in the crib. She merely lifted those big mismatched brown eyes at him and, surprisingly, stopped crying – something she hadn't done in a very long time – longer than he could remember.

Her face was all puffy and red but she was looking at him as if _he _was the one who needed help. The worst part was… she was probably right.

He sighed heavily before approaching her and picking her up in his arms. A toothless grin broke into her soft face as she grabbed at the collar of his hoodie, seeming to have forgiven him instantly. He, however, had not.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Daddy's having a bit of a rough time." He whispered softly as he rocked her gently in his arms. She furrowed her brow a little and he kissed her forehead before pulling slightly back. "I am so sorry I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that."

He was still hovering close to her and the little girl in his arms seized the chance and went for it, grabbing a strand of his hair and yanking softly, giggling and smiling.

And for a moment, it felt okay; it felt as if he had not just yelled at his innocent six months old baby; it felt as if this was his family, when half of it was still comatose at the hospital, ripped away because of some jackass who was too drunk to even notice the brunette crossing the street; it felt as if he were happy, when in reality, only half of him was even there.

And there was nothing he could do about it except taking good care of his Fern… and hope the other one was strong enough to pull through and get back to them.


End file.
